


II. Carefree

by curlyy_hair_dont_care



Series: Snapshots in the life of Draco & Harry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care
Summary: For the Drarry Microfic Prompt 2: Carefree
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Snapshots in the life of Draco & Harry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014258
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: November 2020





	II. Carefree

Draco gazed fondly at Harry excitedly tackling the waves.

Happiness looked good on him. And if anyone deserved it, it was them.

After all, the war had robbed them of their childhoods.

So peace time was when they could finally be carefree.


End file.
